


Kiss Me, I'm Drunk

by cyancandy



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week 2015, what do you mean soumako week is over???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7 for Soumako Week: Prompt Generator</p><p>"I have to take care of you while you're drunk & youre clingy af"</p><p>After Sousuke goes out drinking with his high school buddies, Makoto has to take care of him. Sousuke has other things in mind, and Makoto's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Calling this a Soumako week piece is so laughable at this point that I almost want to just post it as a separate drabble, but I figured that it doesn't hurt to just list it as one anyways, especially for my own collection organization. Enjoy~

“Makoto!” Seijurou yelled, his booming voice easily guiding Makoto to the table of former Samezuka swimmers. The redhead wore a blush of a similar color, but at least he was up and coherent. The two men next to him, however, weren't nearly in the same shape.

“Hey, Seijurou, good to see you,” Makoto greeted, quickly moving to the men. Rin was leaning back in his chair, his hair falling onto his shoulders; next to him, Sousuke rested his head on his arms, closing and opening his eyes at long iterations. Makoto put a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder but addressed both of them. “How are you two holding up?”

“I won,” Rin mumbled, turning his grin to Makoto. His gaze fell on Makoto and smoothly slid off him as Rin slumped onto the table in an echo of Sousuke. Sousuke grunted, just managing to glare at his best friend.

“Technically, Sousuke won, but really they both lost,” Nitori said beside Rin. 

Makoto shook his head at the drunk men but couldn't help chuckling. “Will Rin be alright?”

Nitori waved a hand. “A bunch of us are staying in the same hotel, so we'll take care of him. Can you handle Sousuke by yourself?”

Makoto sighed. “I should be fine, our place isn't far.” Having a tall, muscular boyfriend definitely had its benefits, but Makoto was not looking forward to carrying him home, especially when he drunk. But he'd manage. Makoto squeezed Sousuke’s shoulder, murmuring, “Ready to head out, Sou?” The man beneath his hand responded with another grunt.

“You're such a nice roommate,” one of the swimmers that Makoto didn’t recognize said. “I'd have left mine for his girlfriend to deal with.”

“Y-yeah…” Makoto replied, glad he was keeping his touches chaste. “Come on Sousuke, let's get you back to the apartment.”

“I'm fine,” Sousuke slurred. “...don't need to take care of me.”

“I'm not taking care of you, I'm just walking with you back to the apartment.” Makoto said in his best children’s-swimming-instructor-voice, moving his hands to Sousuke’s arm and torso to pull him up. Luckily, Sousuke didn't resist the movement despite his protests.

By the time Makoto had Sousuke successfully leaning against his shoulder, Sousuke was blinking up at him with a little more coherence. “You shouldn't be taking care of me. I should be taking care of you,” he mumbled.

Makoto hoped the warmth on his face didn't show. “That's nice, Sousuke. Let's go.” _Before you say something you'll regret in front of these guys._ “Goodnight, everyone,” Makoto called to the swimmers, who sent farewells back. Rin looked like he was about to yell some sort of challenge after Sousuke, but Nitori put a stop to that with a flick of his finger.

Makoto was thankful that they were both big men, as the bar patrons seemed more willing to get out of their way than risk being trampled. Soon Sousuke’s breath was on Makoto’s neck, saying, “Hmm...I didn't think that I'd be going home with a hot guy tonight, but I'm not complaining.” 

“That's nice, Sousuke.” Normally Makoto would be a bit flustered with the way Sousuke was talking, even after all of the years they’d been together, but it was easy to ignore Sousuke’s flirting when he was having trouble even walking normally beside him.

The night was cool and almost cold, but Sousuke didn’t seem fazed. “You didn't take off your glasses. You should wear them out more, you look so hot in them.”

“Okay Sou-”

“Wait, no, don't wear them out. I want to be the only one who sees you in your glasses.”

Makoto laughed despite himself. “So you won't let me wear them to class anymore?”

“Nope, can't do it.”

“How can I possibly take notes then? Will you force me to fail all of my classes? You’re so cruel,” Makoto wailed forlornly. 

“I’ll go to all your classes and write notes for you.”

“Well, that's sweet. Ridiculous. But sweet,” Makoto grinned. “How did I ever end up with such a controlling boyfriend?”

“We're both lucky, I guess,” Sousuke smiled back, gripping Makoto’s waist. Even if that smile wavered a bit, Makoto was happy that Sousuke was at least coherent enough to joke around.

They made it into their apartment building, Makoto somehow miraculously able to unlock the door while holding Sousuke up. When the elevator door opened Makoto half dragged, half lead his boyfriend inside; Makoto had kept up his build over the years, but Sousuke had as well, so it was starting to get harder to keep Sousuke upright. He considering depositing Sousuke against the elevator wall, but it'd be such a hassle getting him back up again that he kept Sousuke’s weight on himself. Sousuke’s arm on his waist slid a bit, and Makoto cursed his body for reacting to it, however minorly.

“God, you're so hot,” Sousuke mumbled, his hand finding purchase in Makoto’s belt loops. “Like, all the time.”

“Calm down, big guy,” Makoto said as he pulled Sousuke up a bit, glaring at the ascending numbers as if it could speed up by pure will.

Sousuke smirked, trying to catch Makoto’s eye. “I can't, you're too hot. And no one is here anyways.” 

“I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk, Sousuke,” Makoto said firmly. After a glance at their surroundings, he added. “Especially not in an elevator.”

“I wasn't planning on sleeping.” The door finally opened, allowing Makoto to safely ignore Sousuke’s comment.

Finally, they made it to their apartment. Orochi chirped up from where she was curled on the couch, but after watching the two giant men stumble across the room, she elected to keep her distance. Makoto whispered “Hi pretty kitty,” to her as they passed her to the bedroom.

“Alright, into bed with you,” Makoto said, guiding Sousuke onto the mattress. Once his boyfriend was lying on his side Makoto sighed, stretching out his arms in relief. 

“Mmm...you too,” Sousuke moaned. He stretched out as well, reaching his arms above his head and letting his shirt ride up his stomach. Makoto had suspected for a while now that Sousuke knew the movement got to him, and his not so subtle attempts now confirmed it. Makoto would be lying if seeing Sousuke’s hard muscles had no effect on him, but he forced himself to roll his eyes.

“I told you, I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk, so you can stop trying to seduce me.” Makoto pulled out some pajamas for himself from their dresser and tossed some to Sousuke on the bed. As he walked to the bathroom he continued, “I'm gonna brush my teeth, if you can change by yourself then go ahead, if not I'll be back to help you.” Makoto normally changed in their room, having lost most of his modesty around Sousuke, but that'd just encourage him right now. 

After a few minutes there was a groan. “Makotoooo, come back.” 

Makoto stuck his head through the doorway, shirtless and a toothbrush in his mouth. “What’s wrong? Do you need something?” 

“Yeah, I need to look at you like that.” When Makoto turned back to the bathroom Sousuke let out a whine. “No, come back...”

“Let me finish getting ready, Sousuke!” Suddenly Makoto found himself oddly thankful to have grown up with two very eager, and very clingy younger siblings.

When Makoto finally sat down on the bed again, all cleaned and changed, he gave his boyfriend a quick study and sighed. Sousuke was still sprawled out on the bed with his limbs lying about as if they had as much stability as jelly, stuck in a haphazard state of nakedness and clothing. “I’m thinking that getting you to the bathroom to brush your teeth is a lost cause. Just brush them good tomorrow morning, okay?” Makoto said, attempting to straighten out Sousuke’s clothes.

“Mmm, whatever you say,” Sousuke cooed, worming his hand through Makoto’s busy fingers. Makoto would bet good money his boyfriend hadn't heard a word of what he said.

Makoto paused his movements to give the hand in his own a squeeze. “Are you feeling nauseous?”

Sousuke looked up at the ceiling, actually seeming to take the question seriously. “No?”

“I’m getting you a bucket, I’m not taking that risk,” Makoto got up and headed back to their kitchen, hearing Sousuke mutter something about “loving to watch him go”. 

Makoto was back in less than a minute. “Alright, here you go - no, god, Sousuke, let me do that,” Makoto placed the bucket down next to the bed before returning to help Sousuke pull on his shirt from where it was tangled around his arms. Sousuke tried to help, but really he just wriggled around and let out what Makoto knew he'd never admit was a giggle. Once the shirt was in order Makoto did the same to Sousuke’s shorts, ignoring the expressions Sousuke made at him. Finally, Sousuke was properly dressed and Makoto smiled, patting Sousuke’s thigh. “Alright, you should be good to go. I’ll turn off the light, now, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sousuke’s movements stilled. “Wait, you're not sleeping with me? Literally sleeping with me?”

“In your state you might jump me,” Makoto teased, but when he saw the genuine confusion in Sousuke’s eyes he reached up and stroked his hand on Sousuke’s cheek. “I’m sorry, don’t look at me like that. It'll be easier for both of us to sleep in separate beds when you're drunk like this, and it’s just for tonight. If you need me I'll just be in the other room.”

“I need you,” Sousuke murmured, and Makoto’s hand stilled. Sousuke had a special talent for bluntly saying how he felt without a hint of shame, and Makoto didn't think he'd ever get used to it, never not find those moments stealing away his breath. Even when he was drunk Sousuke was so blunt and straightforward, always making Makoto feel like he was stumbling his way through conversations. _How can you always make me feel like I'm never quite able to keep up with you, even when you literally can barely stand on your own?_ he thought.

So when Sousuke pulled himself up and kissed him, Makoto closed his eyes and kissed back. He tasted like alcohol, but his mouth was so warm and soft that Makoto couldn't help but hum as he reached up to curl his fingers into Sousuke’s hair. After all this time, kissing Sousuke should have become less overwhelming, and certainly Makoto’s heart didn't start pounding as hard as it used to. But where intensity had subsided, familiarity, comfort, and intimacy had blossomed, as if no matter what happened in their lives, Makoto could always count on the curve of Sousuke’s mouth, the way their noses brushed up against each other before Sousuke turned his head, how Sousuke always pulled back a bit after first touching his lips before pushing in again. It felt as much home to Makoto as their bed that was never quite made, their cat curled up on the couch, the lingering smell of cooked food in their kitchen. Makoto cupped his hand on Sousuke’s cheek as all these thoughts came rushing to the forefront of his mind, suddenly so happy and content that he smiled into the kiss. 

Of course, Sousuke’s kisses were so familiar to him at this point that it was obvious when they were off, so when Sousuke’s lips began to slip off his own, he pushed back in too hard, and a tongue came up against his lips a little too eagerly, Makoto came back to his sense with a laugh, and he pushed his boyfriend back. “Oh my god, Sousuke, you are so, so drunk.” He was never going to sleep with Sousuke in the first place, but after that kiss, he _really_ wasn't going to sleep with him now. “Alright, time to go to bed, Sousuke.”

“But I love you, and I'm so horny,” Sousuke whined, and _oh my god he’s actually pouting?_ Makoto was almost tempted to take a picture - Sousuke made the face so rarely that it felt like a crime to let it go undocumented. The pout did him no good, though, and only deepened when Makoto just laughed more. “Please?”

“Nope. You can try again in the morning, Sou, if you’re not too hungover,” Makoto said with a pat to his head as he got up off the bed.

“Fine. Can I get myself off instead?”

Normally Sousuke asking permission would have turned Makoto on instantly; now, it took all of his might not to crack up. “I won't stop you, Sousuke.. I’ll leave this bucket here for you, come get me if you throw up or you need my help,” 

Sousuke’s hand on his pants stilled, his smirk coming back. “I need your help...”

_“Goodnight,_ Sousuke.” 

\--

Makoto was thankful that, his boyfriend being the semi-professional napper that he was, they had both invested in a comfortable couch. It wasn’t as nice as their bed, but at least Makoto didn’t wake up with any cramps. Orochi was sleeping soundlessly against his stomach, and let out an unhappy chirp when Makoto lifted her up before swinging his legs down to the floor. 

After getting the coffee machine and rice cooker going, and filling up Orochi’s bowl so she would stop begging, Makoto finally checked in on Sousuke. The bucket beside their bed was thankfully empty, but a miserable and awake Sousuke hovered over it, only able to spare a glance to Makoto when he entered the room. 

“Good morning. I’ve got rice cooking, you’ll have to eat some of it before you can take any painkillers, okay?” Makoto said from the doorway.

“Please don’t talk about food...” Sousuke groaned.

“Sorry, I won’t anymore.” Makoto moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Sousuke’s blanketed foot, unable to hold back his smile. “You gonna be okay?”

“Maybe.” Sousuke looked at him, his expression lightening despite his misery. “Why am I not wearing pants?”

“Ah, so you did try to go through with it. I didn’t notice, the way you’re so tangled up in the sheets,” Sousuke just stared at Makoto blankly, so Makoto continued. “Do you really not remember what happened?”

Sousuke was quiet for a few seconds before groaning again. “Oh god, please tell me I only tried to seduce you when we were alone.”

Makoto shook his head before climbing onto the bed behind Sousuke. “Don’t worry, you didn’t try anything until we were in the elevator,” he said, smiling against Sousuke's back.

“Hmm...I’m surprised we’ve never tried anything in there before.”

“Well, we didn’t last night either, so there's always next time.” Makoto said before kissing the back of his neck.

Sousuke laughed. “Am I that unattractive drunk?”

“No. I just only want to have sex when I know you’re aware enough to enjoy it.” Sousuke was quiet at that, so Makoto put his lips on Sousuke’s neck and added, “Though I did promise you that you could seduce me in the morning.”

“Oh god, the spirit is so willing. I can’t even move right now.”

Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s chest, smiling against his spine. “That's fine, I don't mind waiting.” 

Sousuke leaned back into the embrace, laying his arms over Makoto's. The embrace was warm and secure and lovely, and all those cheesy feelings from the night before came rushing back to Makoto so vividly that he almost missed Sousuke’s voice. “I’m sorry for making you take care of me last night.”

“It's okay, I can blame Rin if you'd like.” As Sousuke chuckled under his breath, Makoto ran his forehead over Sousuke's back. “I love you a lot, you know?”

“Love you too. I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Makoto smirked when the nip he gave to Sousuke’s ear made him give a soft noise. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [pinkstarpirate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate) for helping me come up with the title, and also check out [the other lovely potential titles.](http://greeneyes-softsighs.tumblr.com/post/132458301104/roseshell-idontevenswim-roseshell)
> 
> there was no reason for this piece to take as long as it did to finish. so excited to work on other pieces~
> 
> [Bother me on tumblr :)](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
